Blastoise
Blastoise is a creature from the Pokémon series. It appeared in the 33rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, the Pokémon Battle Royale, where it fought against fellow Starter Pokémon Venusaur and Charizard. History Blastoise is a Water type Pokémon and the final evolution of the Kanto Starter Squirtle. They are stubborn fighters and mostly found around large bodies of water. They prioritize offense and defense in favor of speed, prefering to shoot Hydro Pumps at enemies from afar with their extremely powerful water jets on each shoulder and prefering to simply retreat into their very durable shell rather than dodging incoming attacks. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Species: Shellfish Pokémon *Type: Water *Height: 5'3" *Weight: 189 lbs. *Natural Habitat: Lakes & Islands *Personality: Stubborn, Solitary, Warrior Mentality Statistics *HP: 268 (Average) *Attack: 171 (Below Average) *Defense: 205 (Above Average) *Sp. Attack: 215 (Average) *Sp. Defense: 193 (Above Average) *Speed: 161 (Average) *Abilities: **Torrent (increases water powers) **Rain Dish (recovers HP in rain) Moveset *Tackle *Tail Whip *Iron Defense (drastically increases Defense stat) *Rapid Spin (can clear ground hazards, like spikes) *Protect (shields from all attacks) *Flash Cannon *Bite *Skull Bash (requires time to charge up power) *Water Gun *Water Pulse (may confuse target) *Aqua Tail *Bubble (may lower target's speed) *Rain Dance (creates rainfall, which increases water moves by 50%) *Hydro Pump (ultra-powerful water cannon with 80% hit rate; can punch through steel) Pros & Cons *Effective Against: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice *Weak Against: Grass & Electric *Pro: Great Defensive Potential *Pro: Can shoot through steel *Con: Lacks options for attacks *Con: Not very fast or mobile Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro The Pokémon Battle Royale was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Gallery Pokémonsprite_009_BW.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 007Squirtle.png|As a Squirtle 008Wartortle.png|As a Wartortle Blastoise Hydro Pump.gif|Hydro Pump Gary_Blastoise_Rapid_Spin.png|Rapid Spin Gary_Blastoise_Bite.png|Bite Battle_Park_Blastoise_Withdraw.png|Withdraw Blastoise_Rain_Dance.png|Rain Dance Gary_Blastoise_Skull_Bash.png|Skull Bash Trivia *Blastoise is the second Battle Royale champion, after Leonardo, and with the next one being MegaMan.EXE. *Blastoise and its two opponents are the fourth to sixth combatants that are both a species and an individual, after Yoshi, Pikachu and The Terminator, and with the next three being Agumon, Lucario and Renamon. *Blastoise and its two opponents are the 12th to 14th Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud and Luigi, and with the next 11 being Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **It is the sixth Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link and Fox McCloud, and with the next eight being Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **It and its two opponents are also the second to fourth Pokémon characters to appear, after Pikachu, and with the next three being Red, Mewtwo and Lucario. ***It is the first Pokémon to win, with the next two being Mewtwo and Lucario. *Blastoise is the second combatant to stun its opponent by choking them in the neck before finishing them off, after Fox McCloud and with the next one being Superman. *Blastoise is the sixth turtle to appear, after Koopa Troopa, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael, and with the next two being Gamera and Bowser. *Blastoise is the first winner to roar in victory, followed by Godzilla, Goliath, Donkey Kong, Doomsday and Mechagodzilla. *Blastoise is one of the four Nintendo combatants who is not a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. The other three are Venusaur, Goomba and Koopa Troopa. References * Blastoise on Wikipedia * Blastoise on Bulbapedia * Blastoise on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Turtles Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists Category:RPG Combatants